A virtual world is a computer simulated environment. A virtual world may resemble the real world, with real world rules such as physical rules of gravity, geography, topography, and locomotion. A virtual world may also incorporate rules for social and economic interactions between virtual characters. Players (users) may be represented as avatars, two or three-dimensional graphical representations. Virtual worlds may be used for massively multiple online role-playing games, for social or business networking, or for participation in imaginary social universes.
Prior art virtual worlds have storylines that are either static or branch in a rather predictable fashion. Prior art methods for a branching storyline are well known in the industry, where the outcome of one encounter defines the starting point of the next. Such virtual worlds have a set number of possible branches and a player's skills, and interaction with other players and non-player characters (NPCs) aid in the creation of variety and new possibilities. Mostly the storyline is also dependent on the virtual character (Player Character) that a player chooses to engage in the gameplay of the virtual world.
Such virtual worlds currently lack the ability to take the player's location into account for meaningful impact on the gameplay. Taking into account the player's location in the storylines of such games would offer a richer and more unique gameplay experience for each player.